Au delà du réel
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: C'est encore à Sam qu'il arrive des ennuis ! Pour elle, tout est pareil, mais tout est différent !
1. Chapter 1

Auteure : Miss Sheppard

Titre : Au delà du réel... (Comme si ce n'était pas écrit assez gros en dessous !)

Genre : Action même si la Romance prend le dessus ! ;) Et aussi Humour, on essaie !

Saison : A inclure dans la saison 8 ! Il y a Daniel, mais pas Janet, et j'ai pris la liberté de virer Pete :D

Disclaimer : Désolée à ceux qui croyaient que j'étais actionnaire de la MGM, mais je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ça ! (C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs ! Alors si vous voulez faire un don, contactez moi ! )

Note de moi : Sam est au centre de l'action ! Toujours à la même qu'il arrive des tuiles ! ;)

**Au Dela Du Reel **

A une vingtaine d'années lumière de la Terre...

Le vortex se referma juste après que l'équipe soit passée...

- Bienvenue sur P4C-837, il fait actuellement 24°C, le ciel est dégagé, alors mettez vos lunettes, et n'oubliez pas la crème solaire ! Il y règne une atmosphère paisible, le cocktail est à votre gauche, la piscine est à droite, ... mais il semblerait que le comité d'accueil nous a oublié ! »

Les premières impressions de Jack sur la énième planète visitée par SG-1... Daniel esquissa un sourire, il s'attendait toujours à une remarque de ce genre quand ils débarquaient sur une planète... Teal'c avait sont éternel sourcil froncé... Ils se mirent en route vers un village, détecté par la sonde à 2,5 Km au nord de la porte, d'après le major Carter. Il fallait traverser une épaisse forêt... Les formes de vies humaines détectées par la sonde se situaient après la forêt, mais il valait mieux rester prudents, après tout, cette planète était inconnue...

A mi-chemin, l'équipe trouva des dolmens... Et, au centre, un autel qui comportait des symboles... Daniel expliqua qu'il y avait des sites de ce genre en France, particulièrement en Bretagne, mais qu'on n'en connaissait pas réellement la signification... Entreposer des menhirs, ce n'était pas très parlant pour lui... Sam remarqua qu'il y en avait d'autre un peu plus loin, et décida de s'en approcher... Elle s'intéressa à l'autel, et remarqua que celui-ci émettait de faibles radiations... Les symboles étaient étranges... Même si elle n'avait pas les mêmes connaissances linguistiques que Daniel, elle pu certifier qu'ils n'étaient pas Goa'uld...

- Daniel ! Venez voir ça !

Elle remarqua un relief différent pour certains caractères, et passa la main dessus... Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire... L'autel lui transmit une décharge électrique, moins forte que celle d'un zat'nic'tel, mais assez pour l'assommer...

Carter se réveilla, peut être quelques secondes plus tard, 2minutes, tout au plus... Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit ni Daniel, ni Teal'c, et encore moins O'Neill...

- Daniel ! Teal'c ! Où êtes vous !

Elle fit quelques pas, ne sachant trop où aller...

- Mon colonel !

Elle n'avait aucune réponse...

- Jack, bon sang, où êtes vous passés !

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter... Peut-être que plus de temps avait passé... Elle voulu rejoindre la porte, quand Daniel arriva :

- Daniel ! Mais où étiez vous passés !

- Euh... On était juste là, à coté...

- La sergent Jackson a juste souhaité finir sa traduction, rien de plus...

- Vous m'avez fichu la frousse ! Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas grave... Où est le Colonel O'Neill ? Il n'a pas répondu non plus quand je l'ai appelé !

Teal'c avait-il dit « sergent » Jackson !

- Quoi, O'Neill a activé la porte pour vous parler !

- Bien sur que non ! Où est-il encore !

- Il est à la base, sur son beau fauteuil de Général, en train, sans doute, de signer le traité avec les Amirians...

- Pardon ! Vous avez dit « Général » ! Mais c'est qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

- Capitaine, du calme ! Pas la peine de recommencer avec votre discours « Anti-O'neill » ! On sait très bien que vous détestez ce type !

Sam ne comprenait plus rien...

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Que fait-il Général alors que vous êtes seulement Capitaine ! Alors que c'est un pauvre idiot qui ne sait faire que des blagues vaseuses, et que vous avez des diplômes et que vous avez fait beaucoup plus de découvertes que lui ! On sait déjà tout ça capitaine Carter ! Pas la peine de nous le rappeler...

C'était la première fois en 7ans qu'elle voyait Teal'c parler si longtemps, et faire de si longues phrases...

- Attendez, j'ai dû mal comprendre là... Capitaine ! Je vous rappelle que je suis Major !

- Sam, vous vous sentez bien ! Je crois que vous avez eu un choc à la tête...

- Non non non ! Je veux des explications ! Où est le colonel O'Neill !

Daniel commença à s'approcher... Carter le visa avec son zat' ...

- Vous n'êtes pas Daniel Jackson ! Pas plus qu'il est Teal'c, que je ne suis que capitaine, et que O'Neill est rendu Général ! Vous ne bougez pas !

Sam chercha à comprendre ce qui arrivait, baissa la tête durant à peine 2secondes, quand elle ressentit une atroce douleur, qui lui parcourait tout le corps... Elle cru que sont cœur allait cesser de battre tellement la douleur était intense... Elle s'effondra au sol... Teal'c venait de lui tirer dessus avec son zat'.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ouvrit les yeux, et reconnu l'infirmerie du SGC... Sa vue était floue, mais elle reconnu directement la silhouette du Dr Frazier...

- Oh mon dieu... Janet ?

- Capitaine Carter ? Est-ce que ça va !

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux... Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était sa meilleure amie qu'elle revoyait... Elle savait pertinemment que ça ne pouvait pas être Janet, mais elle lui ressemblait tellement, elle avait la même voix... La Dr décrocha le téléphone : « Mon Général ? Elle s'est réveillée ... ». Quelques instants plus tard, O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie...

- Carter ! On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris !

Elle ne répondit pas... O'Neill avait un ton froid et sec avec elle... Jamais Jack n'aurait osé lui parler comme ça...

- Carter ! Je vous parle ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé là bas !

Elle ressentait des frissons quand il parlait...ou criait plutôt... Elle avait l'impression que Jack la réprimandait, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, et elle détestait ça...

- Ce qui c'est passé ! Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe ! » Sa voix s'éleva... « Et bien je vais vous le dire... Je suis major depuis bientôt 6ans, vous n'êtes pas Général, et Janet Frasier est morte il y a 2mois ! Alors que vous soyez aux ordres de Sokar, d'Apophis, d'Anubis ou de n'importe quel autre salopard, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à la page ! » Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas Jack O'Neill... Elle voulu s'échapper, mais Teal'c l'en empêcha... Elle cria quelques jurons, et O'Neill ordonna qu'on lui donne un calment... Dans un léger sommeil, Sam entendait le Dr et O'Neill parler...

- J'ai dû lui donner une triple dose pour qu'elle se calme ! Et, je ne pense pas que ça durera longtemps ...

- Mais, comment est-ce possible !

- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ?

- Et bien, ça non plus je ne le sais pas... Je vais lui faire une prise de sang, et différents examens, mais ça me semble être de la schizophrénie...

Sam chuchota, sans même s'en rendre compte :

- Le symbiote me donne une plus forte résistance...

- LE QUOI !

Frasier se tint sur ses gardes, pendant que O'Neill souleva la tête de Sam, pour chercher une cicatrice... Décidément, Jack O'Neill n'aurait jamais fait ça... Soulever sa tête en lui tirant les cheveux, Goa'uld ou non, il ne l'aurait jamais fait...

- Jolinar de Malkchur, le symbiote Tok'ra...

O'Neill regardait le Dr, perplexe...

- Le scanner n'a prouvé aucune trace de symbiote... Je dois vérifier les analyses de sang...

Sam se rendormit... Le Dr trouva bien des traces de naquadah dans son sang, ce qui confortait l'idée du symbiote...

- Mon Général ? J'ai bien trouvé du naquadah dans le sang de Carter... Mais, ce ne sont que d'infimes traces. En fait, cela prouve qu'elle a porté un symbiote, mais que c'était il y a un certain temps...

Jack appela Teal'c et Daniel, et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie... D'après eux, Carter n'avait jamais eu de symbiote en elle...

Sam se réveilla en entendant le reste de « SG-1 » arriver... Elle cligna des yeux, pour réussir à voir clair... Elle voulu bouger, mais se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient attachée...

- Sam ? dit Daniel, à la fois étonné et perplexe...

- Torturez moi autant que vous le voudrez, je ne dirais rien...

- Sam ! C'est moi ! C'est bien Daniel !

- Daniel écartez vous !... Jack et la méfiance... Sam commençait à se dire que ces goa'ulds connaissaient pourtant bien leurs caractères... Jack s'avança...

- Le scanner a indiqué que vous n'êtes pas une Goa'uld... Mais, vos analyses de sang confirment que vous avez porté un symbiote, il y a quelques temps... Etant donné que votre A.D.N est bien celui du Capitaine Carter, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe !

- Je suis le Major Samantha Carter de l'Armée de l'air des Etats-Unis d'Amérique... Passez moi au détecteur zatarc, il vous démontrera que je dis la vérité... Et vous, vous êtes sous les ordres de qui !

- Si j'étais un Goa'uld, vous sentiriez la présence de mon symbiote, non ?

Sam n'avait pas pensé à ça...

- Ok, vous n'êtes pas Goa'uld. Mais, vous pouvez être n'importe quoi d'autre !

- Et vous n'êtes pas le Capitaine Carter !

- Je suis le Major Carter ! Bon sang, Jack !

Teal'c s'avança...

- La Samantha Carter que je côtoie déteste O'Neill au moins autant que les Goa'uld...

- Quoi !

Sam ne pouvait pas croire cela... C'était un réel cauchemar...

- Mais... C'est impossible ! Enfin... Rappelez vous ! Lorsqu'on a testé les bracelets Tok'ra !

- Et qu'ils se sont éteints tous seuls, oui, ça je m'en rappelle !

- Le détecteur nous avait pris pour des zatarcs !

- Qui « nous » ?

- Vous et moi !

- Désolé, je n'ai jamais été un zatarc...

- Alors, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti sans moi, hein !

- Parce que vous faites partie de l'équipe, malgré nos liens tendus...

Sam eu les larmes aux yeux...

- Nos liens tendus ! Vous avez voulu sacrifier votre vie pour moi !

Elle marqua un temps, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait oublié ça... Elle ne savait plus qui elle avait en face d'elle ...

- « Je n'ai pas laissé Carter, parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de la perdre... Parce que je tiens à elle beaucoup plus que je suis sensé le faire... » ... Ce sont vos mots !

- Alors là, je comprends vraiment plus rien ! C'est très joli, mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Sam remarqua alors quelque chose...

- Teal'c ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce symbole sur votre front !

- Cela signifie l'esclavage envers le faux dieu Apophis...

- Oui, je sais bien ça, mais, il est à l'envers !

Teal'c fronça un sourcil... Sam prit un instant, et réalisa...

- Oh mon dieu... Tout ici est à l'envers... Le fait que O'Neill me déteste, qu'il soit général, le symbole de Teal'c, le fait que Daniel soit gradé, que Frasier soit en vie...

- Pardon ! Jsuis un peu pommé moi ... » Elle reconnaissait là son Jack...

- Mais, c'est évident ! Vous n'êtes pas mon monde, enfin, plutôt ma dimension !

- Dr donnez lui un sédatif, elle délire ! » ordonna O'neill. Daniel, perplexe, dit :

- Non, attendez Jack... Elle dit peut être vrai... Ça expliquerait le fait qu'elle soit Carter, sans être Carter...

- J'aurais dû penser plus tôt aux réalités alternatives ! Dans ma réalité, tout est si différent ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé le miroir quantique ! Le professeur Carter, et le Major Kavalski ne sont pas venus pour vous demander de l'aide ?!

- Euh... Le miroir, oui, mais à ma connaissance, pas de Major Kavalski, étant donné que ce bon Charles est mort il y a presque 8ans... » dit Jack...

- Je dois retourner là bas, sur cette planète, et vous retrouverez votre Sam !

- Daniel, c'est plausible !

-Et bien, étant donné que cette planète été contrôlée par les Anciens, et que les grandes lignes de l'histoire de l'Humanité sont censées être semblables entre deux dimensions, c'est tout à fait possible...

- Et, ça voudrait dire que votre Sam et là bas... Et, ça voudrait dire aussi que si on été au même endroit, au même moment, et qu'on a fait la même chose, cette planète fera une partie intégrante de notre histoire...

- Général O'Neill, je pense qu'elle dit la vérité, et qu'on devrait retourner là bas...

- Bien, départ dans 2heures...


	3. Chapter 3

Terre, Base secrète de Cheyenne Mountain, niveau -28... 

# Ouverture non programmée de la porte... #

- C'est le code de SG-1, mon Général !

- Ouvrez l'iris !

Hammond avait pris quelques vacances avec ses petites filles. C'est le Général Donner qui s'occupait alors du SG-1... C'était un type plutôt cool, qui ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande autorité pour son grade...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Carter a pris une décharge électrique, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

- Très bien, allez y... Débriefing dans 1h !

- Jpeux marcher toute seule, alors lâchez moi !

- On dit « Lâcher moi, Mon Colonel » !

- Non, mais c'est vous qui avez pris un coup sur la tête !

- Carter, vous n'êtes pas du genre insubordination, alors calmée vous tout de suite ! Ce petit jeu ne vous va pas du tout ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous prend !

Cette dispute avait eu lieu dans les couloirs de la base, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie... O'Neill avait poussé Sam dans un bureau annexe, vide...

- Allez-y, expliquez vous !

- Expliquer quoi !

- Votre comportement, votre insubordination, la rage que je vois dans le fond de vos yeux ! Je suis votre supérieur, mais je suis avant tout votre ami, Sam !

Sam était scotchée... Elle eu un sourire ironique, ingrat, détestable, que jamais Samantha Carter aurait osé affiché sur son visage... Elle avancé vers lui avec un air cynique...

- Vous vous prenez pour qui exactement ? Vous croyez que parce que vous êtes mon supérieur, je ne dirais pas ce que je pense ! Combien de fois vous m'avez envoyé risquer ma vie, en sachant pertinemment que je pourrais mourir !

- Hey ! Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir risquer votre vie sous mes yeux ! Vous avez choisis cette vie ! Alors faites moi le plaisir de baisser d'un ton !

- Allez au diable !

Elle voulu sortir, mais O'Neill la retint, et, dans son élan, la jeta contre le mur d'en face...

- Je n'ai pas terminé ! Quand j'aurais fini, je vous emmènerais moi-même à l'infirmerie ! Et je vous jure que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir expliqué ce qui se passe !

Carter était légèrement assommée... Elle le détestait plus que jamais ... Mais baissa les yeux, puis se laissa glisser par terre... Jack s'approcha, et s'accroupi...

- Sam, dites moi ce qui se passe ...

Cette Sam Carter n'avait jamais entendu O'Neill lui parler doucement, calmement, et être aussi attentionné malgré le fait qu'il l'ai jetée contre le mur... (lol).

- Il ne se passe rien, justement... Je fait comme toujours... Dès notre première rencontre, vous m'avez détesté... Et après 8ans, vous me détestez encore...

- Sam, vous savez bien que c'est totalement faux !

Il glissa sa main le long de sa joue pour essuyer une larme...

- Loin de là que je vous déteste... Je tiens beaucoup à vous... Pourquoi vous pensez ça ? Enfin, après ce qu'on a vécu... Pourquoi vous changez brutalement d'opinion envers moi ?

- Ça a toujours été comme ça mon Général...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Jack l'interrompit :

- Mon Général !

- Je vais essayer de me concentrer, et de vous appeler par votre grade, Monsieur... Désolée...

- Non, Major ! Je ne suis que Colonel !

- Major !

- Carter, on devrait aller à l'infirmerie...

- O'Neill, je crois que vous devriez voir Frasier...

- Sam ! Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter pour vous, mais il faut faire votre deuil...

- Pardon !

- Frasier est partie maintenant...

Sam était totalement bouleversée, et ne savait plus du tout quoi penser... Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête... Elle s'évanoui... Jack l'emmena à l'infirmerie. D'après le médecin, le stress, et la colère qu'elle avait en elle a fait augmenter sa tension, ce qui l'avait fait s'évanouir...

Jack était troublé par ce qu'elle avait dit... Qu'elle l'avait toujours détesté croyant que lui, ne l'aimait pas... Il ne comprenait plus... Il pensait pourtant qu'après le passage au détecteur zanex, tout était clair, enfin, pour ses sentiments... Il était perdu... De toute manière, ça n'expliquait pas qu'elle l'appelle « Général »... C'était étrange. Il pensait aussi qu'elle avait réussi à accepter la mort de sa meilleure amie. Décidément, il ne la connaissait pas autant qu'il le pensait... Daniel et Teal'c ne s'expliquaient pas plus le comportement de Carter. Elle resta un bon moment évanouie. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ses constantes étaient normales, d'après le médecin.

Jack était assis près d'elle, quand quelque chose l'interpella. Il la regarda, et la vit trembler. Non, en fait, c'est son image qu'il voyait trembler.

- Daniel, vous avez vu ça !

- Je crois bien.

- Ça vous rappelle quoi !

- Le dérèglement subit lorsqu'on trouve de mêmes personnes dans une même dimension...

- Exact...

Carter se réveilla. Ils restèrent tous sur leurs gardes. Le Général avaient demandé à des hommes de se poster à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, au cas où elle essaierait de partir. Mais, ils comprirent vite qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse ; que leur Sam Carter était quelque part dans leur dimension, mais depuis peu de temps...


	4. Chapter 4

P4C-837, dans l'autre dimension, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Et maintenant ? dit O'Neill, après avoir passé la porte.

- A mon avis, le Capitaine... enfin, Major devrait se placer au même endroit, et refaire la même chose pour retourner dans sa dimension, expliqua Daniel.

- Et nous retrouverons le Capitaine Carter ?

- Si elle a compris aussi vite que moi qu'elle est dans la mauvaise dimension, oui, mais sinon, pas tout de suite.

- Mais, attendez, je croyais que seulement les « Grandes Lignes » de nos histoires respectives étaient identiques...

- Ça signifierait que cette planète est importante pour l'histoire de l'Humanité !

- Et, que cette rencontre devait se produire... Peut-être pour ...

- Pour ressouder votre équipe. Dans ma dimension, l'équipe est liée comme les doigts de la main, on est une vraie famille. On a confiance les uns en les autres... Peut-être que vous devez apprendre à vous entendre ; leur dit Sam, solennellement.

- On est arrivés ! dit Daniel...

- Bien... Messieurs, je vous ramène votre Carter...

Sam frôla des doigts les symboles de l'autel. Elle ressentit une décharge, mais cette fois, elle s'y attendait. C'était très douloureux, mais elle devait retourner sur Terre au plus vite, car apparemment, ils n'avaient pas compris la théorie des mondes parallèles.

Terre. 

# Ouverture non programmée de la porte... #

- Sergent, qui est-ce !

- C'est... c'est SG-1 !

- Ça c'est bizarre... On est tous là, on n'a oublié personne !

- Ouvrez l'iris ! ordonna Hammond. Soldats, tenez vous près à tirer.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond accoururent dans la salle d'embarquement. Sam apparut devant la flaque bleue.

- Nan, ça c'est vraiment bizarre.

Soulagée de retrouver Son Jack, et son humour, Sam laissa un « Mon Colonel » de soulagement lui échapper.

- Mon Général. Je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange mais...

- Ça explique le dérèglement de Carter... dit Daniel

- Pardon ? Ecoutez, si il y a une autre Carter ici, vous devez la renvoyer dans sa dimension tout de suite. Elle risque sa vie du fait que nous soyons deux dans cette dimension.

- Mais, comment être sûrs qu'elle est notre Major Carter ? Faites lui subir un interrogatoire ! ordonna Hammond

- On n'a pas le temps ! Si vous me questionnez, il sera trop tard, et elle sera déjà morte lorsque vous aurez compris que je dis la vérité !

- Le Général a raison, comment être sûrs que vous êtes qui vous prétendez être ? (s'adressant à Hammond) Avec votre permission, mon Général, j'aimerais lui faire subir cet interrogatoire.

- Accordé Colonel.

Ils emmenèrent le major dans une salle petite, presque vide, à l'exception de quelques chaises et de tables. Il n'y avait pas de surveillance vidéo, ni de miroir sans teint. Pas une salle d'interrogatoire réglementaire, mais, on n'avait pas le temps.

- Comment dites vous que vous êtes tombée dans l'autre dimension ?

- J'ai frôlé des symboles du bout des doigts, et ça m'a envoyé une décharge. Ça m'a surtout envoyé dans une autre dimension, inversant ma place avec celle du 'Capitaine Carter'...

- Vous voulez dire que les Anciens auraient construit 2machines pour voyager dans les dimensions !

- Oui, peut être ! Ou alors, ce n'est pas une création des Anciens, mais, ce n'est pas le problème !

- Et, comment vous expliquez qu'elle ait débarqué là !

- Entre deux dimensions, les choses importantes sont conservées, comme le fait que vous soyez né au Minnesota, ou alors, une rencontre... C'est parce que ce sont des choses importantes pour l'Humanité. La visite sur cette planète était identique dans l'autre dimension, à part le fait que vous soyez Général, que Daniel ait fini par rejoindre l'armée, et que je sois Capitaine...Et aussi que Frasier soit en vie. On a fait les mêmes gestes, parallèlement, et nos places ont été inversées dans nos dimensions respectives...

- Mouè...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous croyiez que c'est bien moi ! Posez moi n'importe quelle question ! A laquelle personne d'autre puisse y répondre !

Voyant son supérieur perplexe...

- Le jour de notre rencontre, je vous aie proposé un bras de fer car vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi, et vous vous êtes défilé !

- Quoi ! Je ne me suis pas défilé du tout !

- A peine...

- N'importe qui pourrait savoir ça...

Sam était bouleversée... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour qu'il la reconnaisse.

- Lorsqu'on a testé les bracelets Tok'ra, ils se sont détachés, et vous ne m'avez pas laissée !

_ Flash Back _

_- Mon Colonel, vous devez sortir de là ! _

_- Vous aussi Carter ! _

_- Ils arrivent ! Mon Colonel, Allez vous en ! _

_- Nooooooooooon ! _

_ Fin du Flash Back _

- Jack ! Bon sang croyez moi ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux...

Jack voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était bien Carter. Même son double n'avait les mêmes yeux, la même expression, la même beauté... Mais, il lui fallait une vraie preuve... Sam reprit :

- « Je n'ai pas laissé Carter, parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de la perdre... Parce que je tiens à elle beaucoup plus que je suis sensé le faire. » Ça vous va ça comme preuve ?

Pour lui, ça suffisait amplement... La manière dont elle a dit cette phrase, et ce qu'elle avait au fond des yeux... Ça ne pouvait être que son Major Carter.

- Sam, je suis vraiment désolé.

Et, la voyant en larmes, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort, très fort. Un instant, il avait cru que tout ce qui c'était passé avec elle n'était qu'illusion. Il avait eu peur de la rage qu'il y avait dans les yeux du « Capitaine Carter » ; de la rage contre lui...

- Jack, on doit la renvoyer là-bas !

Ils sortirent de là, et ramenèrent la jeune femme sur P4C-837. Arrivés devant l'autel, elle était très faible. Mais elle s'approcha d'O'Neill, et lui dit :

- Merci, de m'avoir montrer que Jack O'Neill n'est pas qu'un sale type, et qu'il a aussi un cœur. J'espère pouvoir faire régner l'ordre, le respect, et l'amitié dans mon équipe, autant que dans la vôtre...

- C'était avec plaisir.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, ils vous attendent, dit Sam, en s'approchant.

- Bien. Au revoir...

Elle plaça sa main sur les symboles, et un rayon lumineux la fit disparaître.

- Heureux de vous retrouver Sam ! lui dit Daniel.

- On rentre à la maison ? proposa Jack

- Avec plaisir...

Voyant que Teal'c et Daniel partaient devant, Jack s'adressa à Sam :

- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais ravi de votre retour.

- Merci mon Colonel. » Elle marqua un temps. « Est-ce que ça c'est bien passé ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle n'a rien fait d'offensant ?

- A part de me traiter de tous les noms, ça a été.

- Oh... Apparemment, la relation O'Neill - Carter n'est pas la même dans cette dimension.

- Ils se détestent, je crois que c'est clair !

- Je crois qu'on leur est totalement opposés. Dit Sam, sans se rendre compte que ça phrase révélait ses sentiment pour Jack. Il fit une pose, puis s'arrêta.

- Je le crois aussi.

Sam s'approcha doucement de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez manqué mon Colonel !

Il se recula doucement, posa sa main du la joue de Sam, et l'embrassa tendrement.

**FIN**

Nota : C'était ma deuxieme fic. La fin est peut-être un peu rapide, mais bon... J'ai les Happy End dans le sang ! lol Reviews ? 


End file.
